


Kept Secrets

by Mystery_Penman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Secret Family AU, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been at each other's throats since the moment they met. They work together to save the planet and go right back to pushing all the wrong buttons.<br/>But they have a secret. Two, in fact.<br/>Fourteen years ago Tony discovered HYDRA, then known as S.H.I.E.L.D., had combined his and Steve's DNA and created two children, genetically altered like the Maximoff Twins to be subhuman, child soldiers to use if Project Insight failed.<br/>Fourteen years ago, Steve and Tony rescued these twins, a boy and a girl, and hid them, raised them in secret away from prying eyes. Trained them to control their powers.<br/>And lied about what they really do outside of the safe house.</p><p>When the Avengers need to hide, to go underground for a while after a devastating attack on the Tower by HYDRA, Steve and Tony bring them to the safe house.<br/>And all the lies they've told the last fourteen years are laid bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first chapter isn't all that great.

Tony had been the one to discover them. JARVIS had hacked into Fury’s personal computer, and in it had been stolen HYDRA files on a Super Soldier Breeding Program.

JARVIS had alerted Tony immediately, and in an act that could only be described as life changing, the genius told Steve.

His name had been in the file as well.

Steve had been angry and horrified as he read through the file, and immediately sprung into action.

In the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, a secret one hidden in what used to be a HYDRA base in World War II, they found a team of scientists crowded around tall cylinders filled with a blue liquid.

With deformed, horrifying…creatures floating within.

Tony had felt sick to his core, to his very bones. Steve had been physically ill, vomiting into a near by trash bucket before proceeding.

“Mr Stark…” a scientist, small thing with knobby limbs and a wide eyed look of awe. “Captain Rogers…what are you doing here?”

“Who heads this operation?” Tony asked immediately, avoiding looking at the cylinders with every fibre of his being.

“Dr…Dr Markus,” the boy answered, pointing to a shrewd looking blond woman barking at a pair of terrified scientists at the far end of the room.

What happened next was fast.

Steve strode up to Dr Markus, a rage-filled look in his eyes, and he grabbed her wrist and took her aside. He spoke quietly as Tony approached a little more tentatively, more focused on two brighter cylinders at the very far end of the room, behind a wall of glass. Steve released her wrist, and with the fear of God’s Righteous Man placed in her very heart, she ordered everyone out.

The room was cleared in moments, and Steve walked to Tony’s side and stared at the cylinders with him.

Inside each was a tiny, twitching infant, both were fully formed…small, delicate…perfect.

“The file said there were two…” Tony swallowed. “Two successes…I…Cap what do we _do_? We can’t let S.H.I.E.L.D. have them. You read that file…they’ll....they’ll do what the Red Room did to Romanoff. Child soldiers, assassins…monsters…”

“They’re children,” Steve growled. “They’re…they’re _our_ children. I’ll never let anyone hurt them, not like that…never like that.”

“Well what are we going to _do_?” Tony shouted. “We can’t very well drop them at an orphanage. And we can’t raise them at the Tower, they’ll…S.H.I.E.L.D. would take them away instantly.”

“Well we find somewhere safe, somewhere we can protect them,” Steve turned to Tony. “You have to have a summer house or something, somewhere close to the city?”

“How are _we_ going to raise two kids, Steve?” Tony scowled. “We can barely work together. Honestly I’m surprised we haven’t killed each other yet! I’ve lived in a home where the parents fought, it’s not an environment you want to raise kids in.”

“We can be civil, and if not we’ll alternate,” Steve replied instantly. “Stark…Tony, they’ll need us, controlling their powers. Learning to help people, to keep themselves and others safe.”

“The team can’t know,” Tony said finally. “The less people who know the better. And the kids, they can’t know who we are. At least until they’re old enough to know that keeping who they are is something they can’t reveal. To anyone.”

“So you’re agreeing with me?” Steve said. “We’re going to do this?”

Tony nodded, glancing at the two tiny infants still in their mechanical wombs. “We’re doing this.”


End file.
